Désirs
by NaoNow
Summary: OS 121. Entre haine, désir et amour, les frontières sont faciles à franchir... encore faut il savoir où elles se trouvent...


Deuxième édition.  
Heero/Duo.  
A ne pas mettre entre toutes les mains.

--

**Désir**

Tu es la plus horrible des créatures qui soient.  
D'une laideur repoussante et d'une perfidie infinie.  
Ton cœur est rongé par la rancœur de ses sentiments.  
Tu es fou.  
Persuadé d'être immortel.  
D'un orgueil sans limite.  
Tu te complais dans un semblant de schizophrénie puéril.  
Dans tes yeux brillent la suffisance et l'indiscipline.  
Ta langue vile n'hésite pas à répandre tes paroles insultantes.  
Ton esprit détraqué n'a d'égal que la malformation de ton corps.

Et tu oses le croire désirable.

Tes sourires ne sont que de terribles grimaces.  
Ta natte n'est qu'un amas de cheveux sales.  
Tes yeux ont une couleur unique, celle de ta folie.  
Tu es affreux.  
Un véritable monstre sorti des enfers.  
Fourbe, hypocrite, menteur, tu caches ton obscénité derrière l'apparence d'un jeune homme naïf et sot.

Mais je sais qui tu es.

Je sais tous tes sortilèges, je connais ton atroce laideur.  
Ton âme rongée par la haine, ton cœur de pierre, ton corps déformé par la malédiction que tu infliges aux autres et à toi-même.  
Tu es haïssable.

Et je te hais.

Du plus profond de mon être, de mon cœur.  
Je te hais, toi, ton corps et ton âme.  
Je hais même l'indifférence que tu me portes.  
Les paroles pleines de miel amer que tu adresses aux autres ne sont que de faibles répliques quand tu étends devant moi ta langue effrontée.  
Tu n'uses pas de ton talent de subterfuge lorsque tu es avec moi.  
Tu penses peut-être que je n'en vaux pas la peine, ignoble créature ?  
Pourquoi n'uses-tu pas de toutes tes ressources pour tenter de me plaire ?  
Aurais-tu deviné l'aversion sans bornes que je te porte ?  
Tu montres à tout le monde ton masque d'ange, mais tu te contentes simplement de me cacher tes grandes ailes noires, sans te préoccuper de tes cornes. Que mijotes-tu, monstre ?  
Je te hais de me dérouter pour si peu, ne devrais-je pas plutôt m'en contenter ?

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?  
Ma voix semble rouillée, usée. Mes mots m'ont échappé.  
Tes cheveux se balancent, tu te déhanches vulgairement et me fais face. Tu passes ta langue sur tes lèvres.

Répugnant.

- Nous sommes seuls, ce soir, Heero.

Tu te rapproches, et t'assoies sans plus de retenue sur mes genoux.  
Et tu t'amuses à souiller mes lèvres de ton contact.  
… De quel sortilège as-tu encore usé ? Mon corps ne me répond plus. Mes mains ne te repoussent pas. Aucun de mes membres ne semblent m'entendre. Tu pénètres sans délicatesse aucune dans ma bouche.

- Laisse-moi.  
Je hais cette voix qui vient de sortir de ma gorge. Je te hais pour m'avoir obligé à te supplier, dans le peu d'air que tu m'as octroyé.  
- Certainement pas. Tu vas payer pour tous ces regards, _Hee-chan_. Tu dois comprendre que ça ne sert à rien de me résister. Tu es à moi.

Pathétique. Tu crois que tout ce qui te touche t'appartient, arrogant et fourbe imbécile ?  
Tu me dégoûtes. Voilà la vérité.

- Tu crois avoir le contrôle, mais regarde-toi. Tu es pathétique.

Plus que tout, je voudrais trouver la force de te cracher au visage, mais mes gestes ne correspondent plus à mes envies. Je ne suis pas capable de te résister. Je me hais. Pendant que tes mains parcourent mon corps sensuellement, comme fascinés, et que je ne peux qu'en être mortifié de plaisir, je me hais. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir haïr à ce point quelqu'un d'autre que toi, encore moins ma propre personne. Suis-je donc si faible, si misérable pour ne pouvoir te résister ?  
Ta langue me goûte, tes mains m'explorent, et je me perds.

En t'observant ainsi de près, je me rends compte de l'étrangeté des sentiments humains. J'ai devant moi une créature qui me donne la sensation de venir de lointains horizons où le pêché est roi. Et alors que je sens l'envie monter en moi de façon si forte, je ne peux qui m'y adonner sans une once de regret. Je te rends tes caresses, presque timidement. Je marche sur un chemin qui ne m'offrira plus de retour. Mais peu importe.

- Heero… Il n'y a que toi. Que toi…  
Menteur.

Les humains n'ont-ils été créés que pour être des papillons attirés par ta lumière de ténèbres, de débauche ?  
Avec un soupir de désir, je m'abandonne à toi, dont je ressens l'envie de sentir la présence au plus profond de moi.

- … Que toi que je veux… et je te hais pour ça.  
Je frisonne. Je te hais comme je me hais aussi, comme je hais la passion qui me consume. Et pourtant…  
- Prends-moi.

Qu'on en finisse. Qu'enfin…  
Que l'on commence !

- Je te haïrais à en mourir si je ne t'aimais pas tant…

Mes yeux s'agrandissent, et je ne sais pas si cela est dû au choc de ton entrée brutale en moi ou à la force désespérée et terrifiante de tes mots. Je noue mes jambes autour de ta taille et mes bras autour de ton cou, mon corps trop chaud contre le mur froid auquel tu m'as plaqué, les larmes aux yeux de la sensation atroce et délicieuse que tu me procures en t'ancrant en moi. C'est loin d'être romantique, et loin d'être empli de bons sentiments.

C'est mal.  
C'est indécent.  
C'est répugnant.  
Mais c'est si bon…

Je ne peux résister à l'envie de me laisser plonger dans cette folie, même si je ne sais que trop bien que dès que le plaisir aura atteint son paroxysme, nous nous détournerons l'un de l'autre froidement. Mais je n'en perçois pas l'importance, puisque sentir tes bras me serrer amoureusement est la dernière chose que je souhaite. Je te hais trop. J'ai juste terriblement envie de toi. Tellement que cela me fait mal, tellement que tu m'en dégoûtes. Ce que je ressens n'est qu'une passion dévorante et je ne peux que la laisser lentement se consumer. C'est sûrement pareil pour toi, quand bien même tes mots sont encore dans mon esprit. La folle valse de notre danse érotique t'a fait monter le sang à la tête et tu as ressenti le besoin de me dire ça, comme pour avoir l'impression moins coupable de me faire l'amour.

Je voudrais te dire que ce n'est pas grave si tu ne m'aimes pas, comme je ne t'aime pas moi non plus.  
Laissons le feu brûler autant qu'il le peut, Duo. Pour finalement n'en garder que des cendres qui s'envoleront avec le vent du temps.

Tu m'étreins et mon dos heurte le mur plus fortement à chaque fois. Je n'ai plus conscience de rien, à part de ta présence et de la brutalité étrange qui nous lie. Ma haine est loin derrière moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de sentiments pareils en ce moment d'extase. Tu t'agrippes à moi et rugis comme un lion. Je te sens jaillir en moi et j'en perds presque connaissance alors que je vois pour la première fois le septième ciel dont les gens parlent parfois, souvent sans l'avoir jamais approché. Nous reprenons notre respiration, nos souffles erratiques emplissent la pièce. Je veux me lever mais mes essais sont infructueux et tu en ris, toi qui en es le seul coupable.  
Non, je suis aussi coupable que toi. J'ai décidé de mon propre chef de succomber.

C'est étrange, l'atmosphère est plus douce que ce que j'avais imaginé. Nous n'en sommes pas aux mots doux - et je ne pense pas que nous y serons un jour - et pourtant, alors que tu me portes dans tes bras jusqu'à ma chambre, je ne ressens plus l'envie saisissante de te frapper, de te faire du mal. Ta vue ne me donne plus le besoin de détourner les yeux. Est-ce parce que je te suis reconnaissant de m'avoir donné tant de plaisir ? de me l'avoir offert, et de ne pas être méprisant maintenant ?

Peut-être avons-nous tué le mal dans l'œuf. Je crois que si les choses avaient continué ainsi, toute cette mascarade se serait terminée par un bain de sang. C'était peut-être cela qui nous donnait envie de nous faire du mal, le besoin irrépressible de ressentir la présence de l'autre ? Je ne veux pas retomber dans le déni. Je sais que je te veux. Jusqu'à quel point ? Le mot amour m'écorche la gorge, car trop peu de temps s'est écoulé. J'ai du mal à me dire que peut-être, rien que peut-être, je t'aime. Si nous persévérons, il y a des chances que cela évolue en quelque chose, je ne sais pas. Les sentiments n'ont jamais été mon fort, le tien non plus je crois. Je n'ai jamais ressenti autant d'insécurité.

Pourtant, je sais une chose : je veux que tu sois ma créature.  
La mienne.  
Je veux qu'il n'y ait que moi dans ton monde.

Je ne pense pas que ce désir soit normal pour des gens que la haine lie.  
Et je veux laisser libre court à mes envies.

Parce que je sais maintenant qu'avec toi, céder à mes désirs sera toujours la meilleure des solutions.

**Fin.**

Zonea/Nao

**

* * *

**


End file.
